


[Cover] Complementary Colours

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So I was lying in my bed reading this and I just had that idea splashed into my mind. And, the result wasn't I expected but it's still the first chapter so let's see where this WIP will take me. :)For two of the authors that have inspired me before, Stacy and Eden. Best of luck on this novel but I have to SAY, SassySherlock and BAMFJohn are to die for.





	[Cover] Complementary Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complementary Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699769) by [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour), [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



[](https://imgur.com/YbFOKYp)


End file.
